canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucchan
"I'll keep it in good faith."—Luc-chan Lucrecia Ishterasha is a member of the 29th division of the Hero faction. There was another personality sleeping inside her soul, named Zsentaria. 'Appearance' Luc-chan has long straight dark blue hair, golden eyes, cone shape body, and pale skin. Usually she wore a white shirt, purple skirt, black stocking, back jacket. that accessories are coiled around his chest. She was College student that majoring in Sword and sorcery 'Personality' Luc-chan is taciturm dan cool person, but easily distracted with something that she like, and can become mischievous if she meet something that she feel cute. she also can become very spoiled if she doesn't get what she want. She also crybaby person, that will cry if she slip down, or someone take her food. 'Henshin Mode' Ultimagenta is Henshin mode of Lucchan. she wear an black overall clothes with a complex long-sleved robe in dark purple colour with some magenta line in some part of the robe. she also wore 2 belt, and using gauntlet in her hand. 'ORCA' sebuah mini satelite. hidup menggunakan infinite energy (energi tanpa batas). Pet ini diciptakan oleh zsentaria sebagai bagian dari kekuatannya dalam jarak jauh karena abilty dari orca sendiri adalah menembakkan laser plasma berwarna ungu. Orca pun dapat berubah menjadi form manusia dengan penampilan memiliki mata berwarna ungu, gaya rambut seperti zsentaria hanya saja bagian belakang rambutnya terbagi dua memanjang kebawah. memiliki tubuh yang kecil yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak berumur 12 tahun. Menggunakan body suit berwarna putih, lambang orca yang ada di bahu hingga ke dadanya. dan 2 panel yang melayang di dekat bahunya. 'Human form Personality' orca memiliki sifat pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya tapi karena sifat itu terkadang lucchan suka menjailinya seperti mencubit pipinya agar terlihat seperti sedang senyum dan lain lain. 'CANVAS : Multiply' "Multiply define To increase the amount, number, or degree of. mengalikan;memperbanyak;melipatgandakan.." selain personality an penampilannya, canvasnya pun berubah dari satelite menjadi multiply.kekuatan terpendam lucrecia, kekuatan yang didapat sejak lahir. kekuatannya yaitu dapat melipatgandakan segala eksistensi yang ada di alam semesta ini. hanya saja butuh kekuatan yang sangat besar dan tehnik yang sulit didapat agak mencapai kekuatan tertinggi dari kekuatan mulitply tersebut. untuk sekarang lucrecia baru bisa menggunakan basicnya seperti menggandakan benda dengan jumlah yang masih terbatas (tergantung energi dan benda yang digandakannya , dan jga kekuatannya ) 'History' Lucrecia lahir saat terjadi fenomena angkasa yaitu Chroma Night. Chroma Night adalah fenomena dimana langit berubah menjadi hijau, hanya saja malam saat Lucrecia lahir adalah malam yang berbeda. saat itu langit dikelilingi bola cahaya dengan warna yang bermacam" dan banyak. (seluruh warna mungkin) dan berbeda mengelilingi warna yang lebih gelap dari hitam atau disebut juga "fuligin". lalu saat semua warna menyatu dengan fuligin, terjadilah ledakan yang menghempaskan semua bola warna keseluruh dunia. dan salah bola itu memasuki tubuh lucrecia sehingga warna mata kanannya berubah menjadi warna magenta. saat umur lucrecia 15 tahun, mata kanannya pun mulai mengeluarkan api magenta dan sifatnya pun berubah bahkan tak terkendali. Kemudian authornya dateng memberikannya lensa mata dan eyepatch untuk mengendalikan magenta modenya itu, lalu Luc-chan diberikan tempat tinggal oleh authornya di negara tempat canvas ranger berada sampai sekarang. 'Magenta Lucchan' Magenta Luc-chan sendiri sebenernya bukan second personalitynya Lucchan tapi sebuah esensi seperti voidnya , hanya saja klo rhein di tangan, maka Lucchan ada dimata kanannya dan tidak menjelma sebagai pet tapi masuk didalam diri Luc-chan sendiri sehingga terlihat seperti second personality. 'Zsentaria' Zsentaria adalah esensi yang muncul saat fenomena Chroma Night terjadi. dia akan memilih satu orang yang akan membantu Zsentaria agar kehidupan di dunia menjadi menarik yaitu dengan menghancurkan apapun yang ada didunia (menarik drimananya ) karena tujuan itulah, maka dia disebut Destroyer. 'Luc-chan meet Zsentaria' saat Luc-chan lahir ternyata terjadi sebuah fenomena Chroma Night dan ternyata Luc-chan yang terpilih untuk dirasuki jiwanya Zsentaria hanya saja jiwanya tertidur didalam tubuh Luc-chan hingga saatnya tiba. sebelum Zsentaria masuk kedalam tubuhnya Luc-chan, tubuh Zsentaria sendiri disimpan di dalam petnya yaitu ORCA lalu pet itu pun menghilang dan menunggu untuk dipanggil oleh jiwa Zsentaria. lalu setelah Luc-chan berumur 15 tahun-an jiwa Zsentaria mulai bangkit dan mulai memberikan doktrin untuk menghancurkan segalanya bahkan terkadang mengambil alih tubuh Luc-chan sendiri, hanya saja saat Luc-chan mulai benar" dikuasi oleh Zsentaria, jiwa terkecil Luc-chan pun muncul dan terjadi konflik batin di tubuh Luc-chan itu sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya karena kekuatan jiwa Luc-chan yang sangat kuat, Zsentaria pun malah terdoktrin untuk tidak menghancurkan segalanya lalu kemudian terjadi sebuah kesepakatan yaitu Zsentaria hanya boleh menghancurkan Artblock atau boleh menghancurkan sesuatu yang Luc-chan inginkan {C}dan pada akhirnya mereka pun menjadi satu jiwa yang saling mengisi. 'the Awaken of True Lucrecia ' kejadian ini terjadi saat lucchan sedang bertarung melawan artblock yang sangat besar, saat lucchan dalam keadaan kritis tiba-tiba terjadi sinkronisasi jiwa lucrecia dengan jiwa zsentaria (magenta lucchan) yang menyebabkan munculnya aura emas dari tubuh lucchan dan dengan sekejap monster artblock itupun hancur akibat serangan golden lucchan. tapi karena kekuatannya yang masih tidak stabil, sehingga setelah pertarungan itu lucchan pun koma Dalam keadaan koma, lucchan memasuki jiwanya sendiri, karena zsentaria mengatakan kalau "true self"nya belum bangkit, dan itulah juga yang menyebabkan ketidakstabilan kekuatan aura emas itu, sehingga lucchan harus membangkitkan "true self" nya lucchan yang berada didalam jiwa yang terdalam. setelah lucchan mencapai tempat dimana "true self"nya tertidur, dia pun melihat sesosok perempuan berambut putih yang tertidur dalam belenggu kristal, lalu zsentaria menjelaskan semuanya kepada lucchan kenapa "true self" nya dibelenggu. Pada akhirnya diapun membangkitkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan lucchan pun berubah menjadi lucchan yang baru. 'azure lucrecia' setelah "true self" nya bangkit, lucchan pun berubah dari yang pendiam menjadi, polos, ceria, kadang suka ngetrolling dikit =A= , periang, kadang suka excited jika lihat sesuatu yang baru, klo dia tidak dapat sesuatu yang diinginkannya biasanya berubah jd manja. Sedangkan penampilannya kini rambutnya berubah jadi berwarna biru gelap, matanya berwarna ungu disebelah kanan karena (percampuran warna biru dan magenta) dan biru disebelah kiri. dan pakaiannya pun dari yang menggunakan kemeja, kini dia menggunakan kaos berwarna putih yang dibagian lehernya berwarna hitam dan rok seperti yang digunakan atlit tenis perempuan. {C}tetapi karena hal itu, beberapa ingatannya hilang, terutama ingatannya tentang magenta luc-chan 'Lost Soul and the truth' Beberapa lama menjadi lucchan yang baru, lucchan pun mulai merasa ada yang hilang didalam dirinya. Ia merasa ada jiwa yang seharusnya ada tetapi tidak ada. Karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan itu, lucchan mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya dan lucchan pun melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan selalu bersamanya dalam kehidupannya.dia pun berkata : "siapa... siapa.. dia... aku.. mengenalnya..... nama...nya..... z...z..sen......ZSENTARIA" cahaya putihpun muncul sangat terang. Lalu cahaya itu menghilang dan lucchanpun berada di suatu dimensi. Dimensi yang tidak diketahui dimana langit berwarna ungu, tanah berwarna abu, abu agak ungu gelap, dan sebuah pedang yang sangat besar yang gagangnya dirantai. Dimensi dimana zsentaria tersegel. Setelah lucchan menemukan zsentaia yang terantai di pedang besar itu, zsentaria menjelaskan bahwa semua yang ia katakan seperti tentang chroma night, true self yang dibebukan oleh zsentaria itu adalah kebohongan agar lucchan dapat menjadi yang seperti sekarang, Tugas zsentaria sendiri sebenarnya menjaga pedang besar milik masternya hingga sang masternya mengambil pedang ini kembali. Setelah mengetahui semua itu zsentaria pun meras sudah saatnya untuk benar-benar menjadi satu jiwa dengan lucchan karena zsentaria adalah pecahan jiwanya lucchan sendiri. {C}hanya satu hal agar dapat kembali menjadi satu yaitu keputusan lucchan. Karena tanpa zsentaria dia merasa kosong, maka lucchan pun menerima keputusan itu dan dengan lepasnya rantai yang mengikat zsentaria menandakan baham mereka berdua pun menjadi 1 jiwa hanya saja dalam dua tubuh yang berbeda. zsentaria tetap di dimensi itu menjaga pedang besar itu, sedangkan lucchan tetap menjalani kehidupannya di canvas ranger tetapi mereka berdua terhubung karena mereka berdua satu.... setelah kejadian itu, mata lucchanpun berubah menjadi kuning ke-emasan, magenta lucchan pun sudah tidak ada kaena lucchan-lah magenta lucchan itu. henshin lucchan tetap ultimagenta hanya saja matanya tetap berwarna emas dan mendapatkan ability-ablity baru. 'As a Ranger' Now she just showing her power if she found a artblock near her and destroy it. 'Abilities' '''---Primary---' '''Multiply object : '''menggandakan benda mati (ex: baju, batu, buku, uang (jadi gak pernah habis" uangnya XP ) dan benda mati lainnya yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar (ex: rumah, gunung, planet << belum bisa) . permanent '''multiply power' :'''mengmultiplykan kekuatan selama beberapa detik (ex: lompatan yg paling tinggi 1/2 meter di multiply jadi 1 meter, 2 meter dst) . non permanent '''Sword Waltz : '''gaya bertarung khusus yang dimiliki lucchan, gerakannya lebih dominan tehnik slashing. ---Extra (while henshin mode)--- ' {C}'zerstören : '''dashing to the enemies and bursting her sword with magenta aura and from up comes her pet Orca that start raising the beam power then shoot out the beam from orca in close range and simultaneously with ultimagenta slash. '''Aideen Dimension : '''menciptakan dimensi dimana saat lucchan berada didimensinya, maka kekuatan multiplynya menjadi lebih kuat, dia bisa memunculkan bermacam benda yang ia pernah lihat dan mengmultiplynya menjadi banyak sekaligus. '''Orca (satelite) support : '''setiap lucchan melakukan slashing, laser orca akan menmbak mengikuti arah gerakan mata pedangnya lucchan dari belakang. Category:Hero Category:Female Ranger Category:Team F Category:Ranger